Fated
by Queen-Cassie
Summary: A series of animal attacks, a runaway dog, a dark forest, a stalker and giant wolves. Werewolves yay Two dudes will be getting down and dirty in this, if you have a problem with it, don't read this. Mpreg so a man shall be with child. Rated M for later Chapters


**I love werewolf anything!**

 **It's an unhealthy addiction but I show it with pride!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I turned twenty-one the beginning of this week, now normally this is a time to be celebrated. I'm finally old enough to drink legally, yay!

It was nice at first, but my entire life went to shit the days following, the world basically said fuck you Alexander Ramirez, you specifically.

Not only have I been irritable and bitchy, but my new attitude caused me to snap at my insanely strict boss, and he promptly fired my ass. Then this wierd series of animal attacks and sightings started happening, and guess where they were! That's right, in the woods located a short ways away from my home, where I would use to walk my golden retriever Honey.

Oh, and that's not all, I've also seemed to have gained the attention of a stalker. I could never see their face, never got a good enough look, but their eyes, that's an image that's gonna be burned into my head for a long time. They were icy blue, any lighter and they would look white. The sight of them always sent shivers running down my spine as I thought of what the person who owned those eyes looked like.

Now to top off my shity week Honey decided to jump out an open window before bolting into said woods where the attacks and sightings happened, and I was chasing after her in a loose fitting white shirt, a pair of boxers, and with the absence of shoes on my feet.

I tried my hardest to keep up with her, but she was much faster then me and soon was a small blonde speck before she disappeared completely behind the dense foliage.

I had to stop, leaning on a tree I tried to catch my breath before pushing off to find my dog. It was dark seeing as only a little light from the quarter moon overhead was able to pass through the thick canopy.

I called for her, hopping to see her bounding toward me, so we could get out as fast as possible. These woods always kinda freaked me out, now they have the added fear of some unknown animal attacking.

The longer I stayed in here the more I thought I was being watched. I could feel someone looking at me and all I could think of is those icy blue eyes, and whoever they belonged to, finding me alone in the woods. (If this was that kinda story sex would probably happen like immediately)

A shudder ran up my spine and I picked up the pace, wanting to find Honey before something else found me. The feeling of being watched quickly grew worse, to the point everything, whether it be my own bare feet snapping and crushing twigs and leaves, a random bird overhead letting out a small noise, even my own shadow, scared the living shit outta me.

But as much as I wanted to turn around and haul ass back to the safety of my home, I couldn't leave Honey alone in the woods. She's the most domesticated dog out there. She was scared of the mice that scurry through my home. How is she going to handle seeing something that could actually hurt her? I called for her as loudly as I could, wanting to hear anything that would tell me she was close by.

Hearing nothing but crickets I took another breath only for it to all escape my lungs with a gasp when my foot got stuck in a hole. My immediate reaction was panic as I tried, but failed, to yank my foot out of it. The next was me attempting to calm myself down, and then trying to dig myself out. I looked up from my foot and froze when I say icy eyes glowing in the darkness. I stayed still for five minutes before the realization hit me, that the 'feeling' of me being watched wasn't just a feeling. I scrambled backwards wiggling my foot like crazy before it finally got loose, and I continued to back away from the eyes, that were slowly inching their way forward.

It finally stepped out of the brush and my own eyes went wide.

Wolf...it was a giant wolf. The beast towered over me, having to lean down to have it's muzzle hover a few inches from my face. I clenched my eyes together tightly waiting for the inevitable death, if I couldn't keep up with my dog there's no way it hell I'll outrun a giant wolf. When nothing happened I took a chance and cracked my eyes open.

It was just staring at me, not pouncing on me and ripping my face off. I started to move back, if it wasn't going eat me now, I sure as hell wasn't going to wait around until it decided it wanted a snack. I was only able to move maybe a foot before a deep growl from the monster infront of me stopped me dead in my tracks.

The growling stopped with my movement and I looked up at the beast. It was sitting now hunched over slightly to keep it's muzzle by my face. The warm breath reeked and I felt my face scrunch up in disgust. The beast huffed blowing more of that rancid breath in my face, before moving so it's muzzle, and giant flesh ripping teeth, were by my neck. I squirmed uncomfortably, wanting to put at least a little distance between me and the thing. Only to freeze as yet another growl ripped from the beast throat and a paw, that could easily crush my head, pressed lightly onto my leg.

What's going on, is it gonna kill me, are there more, is it's just holding me to until they get here? These questions and many more ran through my head as the beast did nothing except sniff my neck. I was shaking, I was gonna die. There was no doubt about that. This thing has killed people before, what reason did it have not to do the same to me.


End file.
